No eres la última
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Para Maito Gai, Tenten no era la última.


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Para responder el reto del topic: Pedir es gratis, escribir es cosa tuya.

A petición de: omtatelo.

_Fic para la campaña el valor de los extras (más información en mi perfil)_

* * *

**No eres la última**

Los pasillos estaban solitarios en el ala dedicada a los dormitorios, la mayoría había salido a festejar su asenso de rango, claro, los que lo habían logrado.

Solo casos particulares como el genio Hyūga, con quien aún no se rendía pero de momento dejaba de lado, permanecían encerrados meditando sobre la importancia que tenía el obtener el título de Jōnin para el avance militar de la villa y el reconocimiento de su clan, que aunque lo negara, seguía importándole en demasía.

Llegó hasta una imponente puerta de madera bellamente trabajada con motivos florares, pero no estaba ahí por la habilidad del ebanista de Takigakure… llamó educadamente, no era ningún tipo de bandido como para meterse en la habitación de una señorita sin permiso, escuchó justo lo que se imaginaba, algunos sollozos y un "adelante" mustiado por mera cortesía.

Se coló en la habitación sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, no tenía habilidades para ver en la oscuridad pero debido a que sentía de alguna forma el entorno gracias a su entrenamiento, llegar hasta el dosel de la cama no fue ningún problema. Apartó con cuidado la tela, y con cierta opresión en el pecho vio a Tenten abrazada a si misma intentando secarse las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué lloras pequeña?

— ¡¿No es obvio? ¡Perdí contra el que calificaba como el peor de Kusagakure!

—Tranquila, solo hay que trabajar un poco más en tu taijutsu…

— ¡Y con mi genjutsu! ¡Y con mi ninjutsu! ¡Y con mi resistencia física! ¡Y con mi habilidad de planeación!

Gai se acercó despacio y la abrazó fuerte, pero con el cuidado suficiente como para no romperle nada de su delicado cuerpo, para que ella a su vez controlara el berrinche que empezaba a hacer.

— ¡El próximo año lo puedes intentar! ¡Ya verás que si trabajamos en eso seguro que lo pasas!

— ¡No entiende Gai-sensei! No se trata de si lo paso o no, es que sea como sea…— la kunoichi se llevó las manos a la cara y se apartó un poco del hombre.

—… Es que de nuevo voy a ser la última en ascender de rango…

En un acto contradictorio con lo que había hecho hacía unos momentos ella se lanzó a abrazar a su maestro y llorar abiertamente.

— ¡Es que no es justo Gai-sensei! — le decía entre gimoteos.

No era la primera vez que la chica dejaba un lugar con una expresión seria y aparentemente relajada para luego soltarse a llorar cuando se aseguraba de que nadie la veía. Si bien ya era menos frecuente, seguía sintiéndose muy poco a comparación de sus dos compañeros que le llevaban, le gustara o no a él como maestro de los tres, una gran ventaja en cuanto a efectividad en batalla.

Incapaz, y sin intenciones realmente de controlar sus impulsos abrió despacio la boca y se acercó más hasta su oído.

—No eres la última, no para mí. — le susurró paralizándola casi enseguida y luego dejó un pequeño beso en la frente de la chica, justo sobre el flequillo.

Ella abrió los ojos un poco pasmada por lo último que había hecho su maestro, de alguna forma, pese a todo lo que se le pudiera criticar al estrafalario Jōnin, de alguna forma siempre encontraba la manera de animar a la gente, especialmente a ella que por razones ajenas a su comprensión se había quedado varada en medio de un equipo extraño con gente extraña que ahuyentaba a todo ser con el que pudiera entablar una amistad sin riesgo de terminar en un intento de entrenamiento sádico de Lee o despedido con algún cometario de Neji.

—Gai-sensei…— el shinobi la miró sonriendo de esa forma que solo él podía hacer y estaba por decir algo pero la kunoichi no dejó que rompiera el encanto con algún comentario fuera de lugar, selló sus labios en un brusco movimiento de obvia inexperiencia que al principio el hombre trató de rechazar, pero poco a poco sucumbió ante la insistencia, extrañamente recatada, de ella.

Maito Gai no calificaba como un hombre especialmente atractivo para una chica promedio, de hecho, la mayoría evitaba a tan excéntrico personaje porque a primera instancia, ya se le viera en su faceta de maestro de taijutsu o en el sello de competidor intenso lo más seguro para la integridad física de una persona ordinaria, era retirarse.

Pero para Tenten no sucedía precisamente así.

Desde siempre había sido una niña bastante entusiasta y quedar en el equipo del sensei más efusivo de la villa era un reto bastante singular para seguirle el paso, pero siempre vio cada entrenamiento extraño como una forma de sacar lo mejor de sí misma, pese a que no tenía alguna situación particular de la que sacar provecho para tener un as bajo la manga en una batalla.

El toque inicial de labios se profundizó un poco a petición del shinobi, pero tras un momento la boca de él recorrió presurosa por el mentón y el cuello de ella hasta llegar a la blusa blanca que usaba, ella se incorporó hasta quedar casi sentada sosteniéndose de los hombros de él, sin embargo, el hombre pareció vagamente arrepentido y se inclinó hacia atrás interrumpiendo lo que él había comenzado con ademán de levantarse. Tenten sentía que se iría, no quería, no podía permitírselo, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su maestro y recargando la cabeza en el hombro fornido del experto en taijutsu susurró inaudiblemente que se quedara. Él terminó por corresponder el gesto rodeándola por la cintura, por primera vez casi preocupado por usar demasiada fuerza… ella lo escuchó suspirar, lo escuchó tratar de decir algo que no quería oír presintiendo que sería una excusa para dejarla, levantó el rostro y acalló las palabras con un nuevo beso, lo sintió tensarse, lo sintió queriendo aparatarla, pero no podía dejarlo ir…

.

Abrió los ojos, sus orbes castaños claro se cruzaron con una mirada oscura bordeada por una peculiar ceja tétricamente idéntica a la del sueño que acababa de tener, no demostró nada, además del rubor propio del bochorno de haber estado en semejante situación, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en su bolsa de dormir.

— ¡Arriba dormilona! ¡¿O es que quieres ser la última? — le preguntó casi a gritos entusiastas el Gai que ella conocía.

La última…

— ¡No pienso ser la última! — exclamó con determinación digna del orgullo de su maestro y poniéndose de pie empezó a recoger sus cosas para terminar el viaje a Takigakure donde sería el examen de asenso de rango para ella y Lee.

— ¡Esa es mi chica! — exclamo orgulloso el hombre tomándola de las manos y jalándola hacia él para abrazarla con poca delicadeza pero desbordante sinceridad, y de hecho no la soltó mientras Lee exclamaba algo sobre demostrar que la llama de Konoha era la más poderosa.

Tenten realmente no deseaba la situación, la tensión producida por su sueño hacía que su cuerpo malinterpretara las intenciones de su entusiasta maestro y ahora más que nunca realmente deseaba salir corriendo. Se aferró poco más fuerte al chaleco y escondió el rostro entre el pecho que la acogía, aspiró profundo; menuda mezcla de tierra, pasto y… ¿Sándalo?... notas aromáticas masculinas cálidas, secas y enérgicas a la vez, acompañados de un toque de frescura hespéride de fuerte carácter fácilmente reconocible. Increíblemente desde pequeña había reconocido el aroma del hombre por tantas veces que compartían campamentos y la abrazaba cada que la felicitaba en sus victorias, que la consolaba en sus derrotas, o simplemente por andar juntos camino a entrenar o de misión.

Porque por extraño que sonara, Maito Gai era el único hombre que no la ignoraba, y Tenten era la única mujer que no huía de él. Porque conocían más allá de lo que estaba a la vista, más allá del traje verde y la prominente ceja, más allá de la ropa holgada y el peligroso arsenal.

— ¡Es hora de marcharnos! — dijo soltándola finalmente

— ¡Sí Gai-sensei! — exclamaron los dos candidatos al examen al mismo tiempo con la misma efusividad de su maestro.

—A veces dan pena ajena. — comentó Neji desde su sitio en la copa de un árbol donde había hecho el último turno de guardia y que les acompañaba aunque él ya era Jōnin.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Bueno, originalmente debía der un "GaiTen", pero por razones del destino creo que parece más un "TenGai" n.n'_

_Espero igual y sirva como respuesta al tema._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
